A piece of happiness
by RoxInSocks
Summary: "He didn't quite understand what was happening. Honestly he didn't care to understand it. Happiness was too hard to find to ever deny an occasion to feel it...and he just loved this heat washing all over him; her hooded gaze directed at him intensifying it." - Yahikonan, Yahiko x Konan, smut, a bit fluff too. Inspired by chapter 511.


Little smutty drabble of one of my favorite couple in Naruto, Konan and Yahiko. I love how their relationship is hinted, but not said out loud. Their story is so sad and I really love them. So, I wanted to do this :) A bit fluffy and some smut :P Inspired directly from chapter 511, when we see Yahiko, Konan and Nagato's time in accelerate after Jiraiya was gone.

* * *

"You should be more careful Yahiko..."

"I know. You keep repeating that every time I get a scratch."

"This is more than a scratch. Your whole body is hurt..."

"I'll get through it! I always get back on my feet!"

Konan sighed as she smiled softly to her friend, bandaging his wounded body. Yahiko always overdid it. Always. It never stopped him from overdoing it again though. His mind was so strong, his will unbreakable. It was as if he was staying alive by sheer will alone. It amazed her. Always had.

"Are you alright Konan?" Yahiko asked in a low worried tone.

"Of course. Why?" She replied as she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"You look sad..."

"...I'm not sad." She smiled. "Why would I be sad?"

"...We have millions of reasons to be sad." He whispered, looking absently in front of him. Konan looked at him with pity as she bandaged his arm.

"We have millions of reasons to be happy too." She replied in a soft whisper. He looked up into her eyes with a surprised expression. She met his gaze and her smile infected him quickly.

"Yeah...you're right." He said as he held her gaze. "I guess it's just harder to realize it when you're happy than when you're sad- ah!" He flinched and grimaced as she touched a particularly sore spot.

"I'm sorry!" She leaned toward him and put her hand gently on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah..." He raised his head back up as the pain subdued. He exhaled deeply and turned his head toward his friend with a smile.

He wanted to tell her that he was fine now and that she could leave if she wanted, but he said nothing when his gaze met hers once again. There was something in those orange eyes that always made him want to stare at them for longer than he needed. They were hypnotic, sucking him into a world far away from this crying country. He had always liked her eyes. From the first day he saw her. Maybe that's why he had always wanted to protect her so much; so he could keep looking into her eyes forever.

And as he stayed there, immobile and staring shamelessly at her, he felt something strange in the air. Something that was not there usually. Something warm and pleasant, yet confusing and scary. He didn't know if she felt it too, but her eyes never left his. She stared at him, as shamelessly as he stared at her. Neither of them dared to move a muscle. He felt his pulse increase and his breathing became shallow. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster against his chest. He felt dizzy and confused, unable to move or to look away from her. Her hand on his shoulder was warm and it felt nice. It felt nice to touch her. It felt nice to be close to her.

His arm still hang in the air, supported by her hand. Her breathing was growing heavy with each passing second. This feeling of happiness spreading in her heart earlier was being replaced by something else, slowly. She didn't understand it really. She just knew that she liked it. It was as if she was talking to him without words. Their connected gaze was making her head spin slowly and her hand squeezed his shoulder lightly. She felt so good at that moment. Despite everything else, she knew there were no other place in the world she'd rather be than here right now, with Yahiko. She always felt so good when he was beside her. His strength was making her strong. His pain was making her suffer. His sadness was making her cry. His happiness was making her happy. It was so simple, yet so complicated to explain.

They held each other's gaze in silence for an eternity. No sound reached their ears, except their own heart beating. Konan's eyes drifted slowly away from his to look at his mouth. His lips were parted and dry. She stared at his lips, like she stared at his eyes, as if she was expecting something to happen. Yahiko noticed how she looked down and he mimicked her, forcing his eyes to leave her intoxicating ones. Her pink lips were moist and this simple sight caused a wave of heat to rise inside him. He looked back into her eyes, unable to look at her lips more as a quivering sigh escaped his own.

Konan saw his lips shiver and it made her look up shyly. Orange eyes looked straight into brown ones once again. Every time their gaze met the air shifted around them. Like a blanket was added on their bodies. The room felt hot and humid. Her body felt as hot and her clothes itched on her warm skin. She had never felt like this before, but she was no fool. She knew what it meant. She knew why she felt like this and she saw the same heat into Yahiko's eyes. She swallowed hard as her hand shook on his shoulder, her other hand letting go of his arm slowly.

She leaned forward toward him, still looking into his eyes. He didn't move at first. He only stared back at her with a hooded gaze and his breathing out of control. But when she looked at his lips again, he moved his head forward too, letting the feeling of heat and fuzziness take over his mind. He didn't quite understand what was happening. Honestly he didn't care to understand it. He felt like such moments were precious and rare. He felt the need to simply enjoy it, for what it was, without trying to look deeper into it. It felt like this would make him happy. Happiness was too hard to find to ever deny an occasion to feel it and he just loved this heat washing all over him, her hooded gaze directed at him intensifying it.

The blue-haired woman closed her eyes, a deep sigh landing on Yahiko's mouth and making him shiver as he closed his eyes too. They both moved forward, so slowly that it felt like neither of them was moving. Fear of what would come next restricted their movement. But there was no way to deny their need. No way to deny what they wanted. They both felt the other's erratic breath on their faces, their bodies joined only by his shoulder and her hand. Their mouth touched and they breathed on each other's lips before closing gently on one another, the warmth of their mouth spreading in their cheeks and into their entire body quickly and they quivered from the sensation. They pulled away too quickly, both needing to breath properly, but the cold feeling on their lips forced them to kiss again. Lips touched and rubbed together once more, clumsily. Small moans vibrated in their throat as their body moved on their own.

Yahiko raised his hand to put it on her hips, making her back arch from the contact. She leaned into him, supporting her weight on her hand beside his hips. She pushed her mouth into his more forcefully, trying to touch him more and feel him more. Both of his hands squeezed her waist as he opened his mouth a second, only to close it on her bottom lips gently. Her lips parted and her tongue slipped shyly out of her mouth, licking his upper lips as her hand slid down his shoulder to rest on his chest.

He pulled away from the kiss and groaned in pain, her hand touching his too recent wound. She removed her hand like it had just been burned and leaned away from him.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly with an apologetic look.

"It's ok." Yahiko reassured her, both of his hands still on her hips.

Konan shook her head as she tried to regain her composure. She was being selfish. His body was weak and he needed to rest. She looked away from him with shame and tried to get up, but Yahiko's hands kept her where she was.

"Don't..." He whispered, his gaze pleading to her.

"Y-you...you need to rest-"

"I need you more than I need to rest..." The words left his lips before he could even think about saying them. His cheeks blushed furiously as he looked away, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." His brain was completely out of order as he tried to regain his composure too, but it was in vain.

Their gaze met once again, and for the last time. A second they were separated, the other their mouth crashed against one another, hands roaming over bodies and heart beating against heart. Konan tried not to touch his wound, so she ran her fingers in his hair, keeping his head where she wanted it. Yahiko sneaked a hand to the front of her robe to open it, his fears and doubts thrown out the window as he felt the heat spread in his stomach. Her deep moan and her body pressed against him was only making him want to hear her moan more and feel more of her skin.

Her robe fell to the ground shamelessly and he pulled away from their passionate kiss to look at her. She didn't shy away, nor did she try to hide herself. She let him look, his gaze lighting fires inside her. She took his chin between her fingers to bring his face back to hers, his mouth back to hers. Tongues played with each others as her breast was unclothed, warm hands replacing the cold material. She moaned his name softly into his mouth, her thigh rubbing together to try to ease the pressure between them. Yahiko embraced her, pulling her toward him before rolling over to set her on the ground beside him. He tried to stay over her but the wound on his stomach made him flinch and he stopped, holding his abdomen in pain.

Konan smiled softly at him, her hands cupping his cheeks. "Let me..."

She forced him to lay back down, slowly, not to hurt him more. The bed sheets were tossed aside and her mouth claimed his again. It felt so good to have his lips against hers. She would like to feel them all the time if she could. She caressed his hair gently as she straddled his hips. Her clothed core touched his erected length through his pants and she shuddered, in excitement, but also in fear. Pulling away from him she searched his eyes for some sort of comfort. Some sort of promise that everything was going to be fine. All she saw in his eyes was the same fear she had. But somehow, that was the comfort she needed.

She closed her mouth gently on his as she reached down with her shaky hands. She unbuttoned his pants and tugged the zip down, making Yahiko moan under her. His hands on her hips squeezed and massaged her slowly and reassuringly, but they shook from apprehension. She sat up and moved to allow his pants to slip off his legs. The movement hurt him and he grimaced in pain for a moment, until they were completely off. As he lay there, naked and exposed, he found that he had never felt so vulnerable. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat rise to his cheek in embarrassment and his chest moving up and down quickly.

Konan looked down at him, panic seizing her heart a moment. But seeing Yahiko's flushed cheeks made her smile and relax. While he had his eyes closed she slipped her underwear down her legs and removed them, her cheeks matching Yahiko's. With as much confidence as she could muster, she climbed back on top of him, careful not to touch his wound. She bent over and caressed his lips with hers slowly as she rubbed his scalp with her fingers. Their hips connected, her folds resting on his length warmly and he sucked in a breath from the sensation. Bringing both his hands to her waist he pulled away from the kiss to look at her. He was breathing so fast it hurt. Her skin felt so soft under his fingers and it was so hot where their body connected. He wanted her so much. His body screamed for her, but his brain tried to repress his lust, too scared of what was to come. From the look on her face, she felt the same too.

She rubbed herself on him, shuddering from the sensation and feeling herself getting even more wet. She loved it, but she was so scared at the same time. She gazed into Yahiko's eyes and tried to smile as she whispered.

"I-I...I've never done this before..." She breathed out, her fingers shaking in his hair. His hand rubbed her back reassuringly as he smiled nervously.

"Me neither..."

They both smiled and blushed even more, as if it was even possible for their face to be redder. One of his hand tangled in her blue hair as he pulled her lips to his, licking them tenderly before slipping into her mouth to kiss her slowly. The warmth was unbearable and only growing deeper and deeper inside them; the small contact of their skin no longer enough to please them. Taking her courage in both hands, she lifted her hips and took him in her hand, making him close his eyes and grunt as his hands squeezed her waist. She positioned him at her entrance and closed her eyes as well. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself, dipping the head of his length into her. She squeezed her eyes shut firmly and bit back the groan of pain as she took him fully inside her, feeling his fingers digging in her skin as he moaned loudly and his eyes grew wide.

"Good God..." he whispered as he tried to breath properly. This was impossibly good. He had died from his wound and he was in heaven. Nothing on earth could feel so good.

But he was brought back to reality as Konan bent over him, her face contorted with pain. He brought his hand to her back and hugged her gently, an hint of panic in his voice.

"Are you ok?"

"...Y-yes." She stuttered. Obviously she was not. He didn't want to hurt her and the guilt tore at his heart. Maybe this was a bad idea...

She stretched her arms, resting on both of her hands. The young woman tried to keep a neutral expression, but she was unable to hide her pain. She groaned and breathed heavily as she tentatively rolled her hips, but regretted it immediately. It hurt too much.

Yahiko scowled, not knowing what to do. He looked down where their body connected and his eyes settled on the small bud above her entrance. He had no experience with such things...but he knew how it worked in theory...

He reached down to her slit, his fingers rubbing against her gently. Her back arched suddenly and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she looked down at him with a hooded gaze. He held her gaze as he rolled the sensitive flesh between two fingers slowly, afraid to hurt her even more. She exhaled deeply as her body tensed and her eyes slipped shut, enjoying the way his gentle fingers sent jolts of pleasure through her spine. She arched into his hand and rubbed her hips against him, making his fingers move the way she wanted. The pleasure it caused her slowly overwhelmed the pain and she started to move, carefully. She slipped out, her expression tearing in pain slightly, but Yahiko's fingers were making her head spin too much for her to really care. She pushed down on him again, the groan leaving her throat holding more pleasure than discomfort this time.

Yahiko kept a steady rhythm with his fingers. At least he tried. Her core sucking him in was making him melt and he felt dizzy. Her body squirming and her expression of pleasure were too arousing. It felt so good. It felt better than he could have imagined. All his thoughts were focused on her as he pressed his fingers on her clit more forcefully, forcing a wonderful cry of pleasure out of her throat. He rubbed in circle, faster and faster as she started to move up and down faster as well, her pain forgotten. Her small hands rested on each side of his face as she rocked back and forth, up and down, rubbing herself on his fingers desperately. Their raspy breathing and groans filled the room.

Yahiko's free hand reached for her breast, grazing a nipple with his thumb before massaging it a bit too roughly. She breathed out his name as she moved faster and faster, the heat and pleasure eating her alive. She needed to move faster. She needed to feel more. She cried out and arched her back; leaning away from him to rest her hands behind her. The new position pushed him even deeper inside her and she shuddered around him, making him roll his eyes back as both of his hands gripped her hips tightly. She rocked back and forth quickly, rubbing her clit on his pelvis with every thrust. She moaned in unison with him, her mouth opened and her head thrown back in pleasure.

Yahiko couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, ignoring the horrible pain in his entire body that pleaded for him to lay back down. His arms wrapped around her smaller body, pulling her to him as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and rolled his hips against her, unable to stay still. Konan returned the embrace; her fingers pulling on his hair and her raspy breathing invading his ears. She shook in his arms, unable to control her body anymore as the heat built inside her as much as it could. It was like a glass of water, filled to the top and needing only a drop to overflow.

"Y-yahiko...I-I..." Even speaking was impossible.

"Me too..." He rasped in a low tone as he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his forehead to hers. They held each other's gaze, their breath fanning over their faces as moved faster and the pressure inside them reached its peak. They both stopped moving at the same time, mouth open and eyes going out of focus. Their hands grabbed each other desperately as their body quivered and they stopped breathing. The world shrank around them and everything blurred...

But they kept staring at each other's eyes all along. As the wave of pleasure washed them both away, settled down in their stomachs and fogged their minds, their gaze still connected.

The world took back its normal size as they started breathing again, panting uncontrollably and Yahiko collapsed on his back, bringing Konan with him. His wounds hurt horribly when he touched the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about was the feeling of Konan's heart against his chest and this incredible feeling of peace and comfort that washed over him as he held her against him. He felt her breath on his neck and he closed his eyes, trying to catch his own.

"I love you..." Konan whispered, clinging to him and snuggling in the crook of his neck. Yahiko smiled as he hugged her more tightly.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Nagato leaned away from the outer wall of their hideout, a wide smile on his face as he started to walk away.

He would come back later.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
